La Nueva Vida de Abale
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Despues de los sucesos ocurridos con la nave extraterrestre Abale se va a vivir a la Aldea Pinguino donde comenzara una nueva vida, se ara amiga de Obotchaman, Arale y los demas chicos, trabajara de policía, desarrollara sentimientos, y poco a poco ira entendiendo que no es solamente una "Chica Mala".


Después de lo ocurrido con la nave extraterrestre, Abale se puso a recorrer toda la aldea mientras iba corriendo y hacia sonidos de motocicleta, cuando se detiene un momento y se pone a pensar.

Abale: ¡ah! ¡Es cierto!, tengo que encontrar algún trabajo para conseguir dinero y comprarme una moto, mmm ¿Dónde debería comenzar? , podría quizás repartir periódicos, o leche, o quizás…

No termino su frase porque a la distancia noto a un niño con lentes que corría a la misma velocidad que ella.

Obotchaman: Kiiiiiiiinnnn Con permiso que voy a pasar

Abale: el corre de una manera muy similar a la mía, ¡ya se! Le preguntare donde un buen trabajo de medio tiempo. Ruumm ruuumm ruuuuuummmm (empieza a correr y pronto alcanzo a Obotchaman)

Obotchaman: ¿eh? (la nota)

Abale: oye disculpa

Obotchaman: ¡ah! Buenas tardes Srta. Arale

Abale: ¿eh? ¿Arale? ¿de quien hablas?

Obotchaman: ¿eh? (entonces a fijarse un poco se da de en realidad no era Arale) ¡oh! ¡no es ella!

entonces ambos se detienen

Obotchaman: ¡no es la Srta. Arale! ¡aunque se parece mucho a ella!

Abale: ¿y tu quien eres?

Obotchaman: ¡oh! ¡lo lamento no me eh me presentado!. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Obotchaman (haciendo una reverencia)

Abale: Un gusto, yo soy Abale

Obotchaman: ¿Srta. Abale? (pensando: su nombre también es similar al de la Srta. Arale. ¿Por qué se parecen tanto, ¡ah! ¿es posible que ella también se a uno del Científico Mashirito? ¡imposible! Estoy seguro de haber acabado con el)

Abale: ¿ah? ¿hola?

Obotchaman: ¡ah! Lo siento, disculpa ¿ Podría hacerle una pregunta?

Abale: si, claro

Obotchaman: usted… ¿es un robot?

Abale: ¡ah!... ¿co- como lo sabes?

Obotchaman: antes de responderle, podría decirme.. ¿Quién es su creador?

Abale: ¿mi creador?, creo que se hace llamar el Dr. Mashirito Jr.

Obotchaman: ¿el Dr. Mashirito Jr.?

Abale: si, ¿lo conoces?

Obotchaman: si, de echo su padre el Dr. Mashirito fue mi creador

Abale: ¿tu creador?, ¿ Osea que tu también eres un robot? ¿eres.. el Hombre Caramelo Nº 4?

Obotchaman: si, bueno aunque ese ya no es mi nombre, ahorra soy Obotchaman

Abale: ya veo, oye ¿y el Dr. Mashirito era un loco? porque su hijo mi creador si lo es, quería que vaya a crear caos y dejar en ruinas el mundo

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, ¿así? Y usted.. ¿Qué hiso?

Abale: ¿Qué no es obvio? Lo mande a volar, bueno no literalmente, pero le dije que iba a hacer algo tan horrible

Obotchaman: aaahh (suspira) ya veo (pensando: creo que esta en la misma situación que yo estaba, su creador la utiliza para fines malinos, tal vez ella en realidad no sea una mala persona) y.. ¿te dijo algo sobre Arale Norimaki?

Abale: ¿Arale?, si me hablo sobre una tal Arale Norimaki, que debía derrotarla o algo así, pero no veo necesidad alguna de hacerlo

Obotchaman: ah

De repente se escucho a lo lejos un fuerte sonido, como si algo se hubiera estrellado

Abale: ¿Qué fue eso?

Obotchaman: hay que ir a ver, ¿vienes?

Abale: si, porque no

Entonces se van corriendo hasta donde escucharon el estruendo. Al llegar vieron que una nave espacial de la cual salieron el Rey Risitas, su sirviente, Arale y Gatchan

Rey Risitas: ¡Es la ultima vez que obedezco a ese boludo!, de vi saber que llevarnos a esa niña era muy mala idea, lo único que nos trajo fue problemas como siempre, además quien se cree que es para estar dándome ordenes a mi, "El Rey del Universo"

Sirviente: no volveremos a escuchar a esos alienígenas, ¿verdad majestad?

Rey Risitas: ¡NO! con boludos como esos ¿Quién quería su apoyo?, ¡solo dicen pavadas!

Y a si los dos Nekos se van. Mientras tanto iba saliendo de la nave ahorra destruida

Arale: ¡hoyoyo! (semi mareada)

Obotchaman: ¡Srta. Arale! (va corriendo hasta donde esta ella y Abale le sigue) Srta. Arale ¿se encuentra bien? (la sostiene para que no se caiga, mientras ve si esta bien)

Arale: eso estuvo….. ¡MUY PADRE! (eleva sus manos al aire) ¡Fue el escremento mas grande que e visto!

Gatchan: ¡Cupi Cu! (volando con dificultad pues también estaba mareado)

Obotchaman: ¿entonces se encuentra bien?

Arale: Creo que no tanto, estoy viendo a alguien igual a mi enfrente mío (aun un poco mareada)

Obotchaman: ¡ah! No Srta. Arale, ella es Abale, es una de los androides del el Dr. Mashirito Jr.

Arale: ¡eh! (se acerca a Abale) ¿tu eres un androide también?

Abale: ¡eh!.. Si… soy… Abale

Arale.: ¡JUPIIIIIIIII! (empieza a saltar de arriba abajo) ¡ella también es un androide!, ¡es un androide!

Abale: y tu.. debes ser Arale Norimaki ¿no?

Arale: ¡así es! ¡sabes mucho de! ¡JUPI! ¡JUPI! (saltando de arriba abajo) ¿me pregunto que tan fuerte eres?

Abale: ¿quieres ver? (dijo antes de darle un golpe al piso partiendo la tierra en dos) ¿ya ves?

Arale: uuy uuy uuy ¡Que fuerte! ¡Que fuerte! ¡yo también puedo hacer eso! (después de decir esto le da un golpe a la tierra dejándola en cuatro partes)

Obotchaman: aaaaahhh (al ver lo que hicieron las dos androides)

Arale: ¡JUUUUUPIIIIIIIII!

Abale: (susurrandole a Obotchaman) ¿ella siempre es así?

Obotchaman: bueno.. si

Abale: uuuyyy (con cierto tono de desagrado)

Arale: (los abraza a los dos por atrás) ¡Los tres vamos a ser muy buenos amigos!

Abale: ¿AMIGOS? (sorprendida)

Arale: ¡SI!, vamos a ser amigas ¿no?

Abale: eeehh (con cara de disgusto)

Arale: ¡HEY! ¡YA SE! ¡vamos todos a cenar a mi casa! (después de decir esto empezó a correr llevándose arrastrando tanto a Obotchaman como a Abale) Kiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn

N/A: Bien aquí ya no voy a dar mas detalle de como fue la cena, mejor pasamos al día siguiente cuando Abale entro a la escuela junto con ellos. Aquí Obotchaman le invento a los chicos que Abale era prima suya para no crear sospechas.

Akane: ¡ah! ¿con que esta chica es prima tuya Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: si, así es

Tsukutkutsun: se parece mucho a Arale

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡no! Es pura coincidencia enserio (sacudiendo los brazos a los lados)

Piske: bueno

Al llegar a la escuela Arale y Obotchaman iban contándole a todos sobre la nueva estudiante que había

Akane: ¡hay! ¡estos dos no tienen remedio!

Después en clase Abale también tubo que pasar un examen para ingresar, cosa que logro paso sin problema alguno, ya se había presentado ante sus ahorra compañeros, y ahorra el profeso buscaba con la mirada algún asiento en donde ella se sentara.

Arale: Profesor, deje que Abale se siente aquí junto a mi y a Obotchaman

Profesor: bueno como no hay nadie hay, esta bien sientate con ellos

Abale sin decir nada solo va a sentarse al lugar indicado, Arale se puso muy feliz por esto aunque Abale la miraba con cierto disgusto por su forma de comportarse.

Obotchaman: ¡ah! Disculpa

Abale: ¿eh?

Obotchaman: se que la Srta. Arale puede ser muy estrovertida, pero créeme que en realidad es muy buena chica

Abale: mmm

El resto del día paso volando, a la hora de la salida Arale, Abale, y Obotchaman iban caminando juntos a sus respectivas casas

Arale: ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la escuela Abale? ¿te gusto?

Abale: si supongo, algo aburrido, pero bueno

Entonces llegan a la casa de Arale y se despiden

Arale: Adiosiiin (y entra a su casa)

Obotchaman: adiós Srta. Arale

Abale: Chaoo

Obotchaman: ¿quiere que le acompañe a su casa Srta. Abale?

Abale: gracias, pero iré a busca un trabajo de medio tiempo

Obotchaman: ¿un trabajo de medio tiempo?

Abale: si, desde ayer que estaba buscando uno, ¿tu sabes donde puedo conseguir uno?

Obotchaman: pues… (cruzándose de brazos) creo que se donde podrías trabajar

Abale: ¿así?

Obotchaman: mmm Jim, sígueme

Entonces Abale siguió a Obotchaman hasta que se detuvieron en la comisaria

Abale: ¿oh?, ¿la comisaria de la Aldea?

Obotchaman: si, últimamente andan necesitando nuevos reclutas, y pensé que usted podría ser uno. Entremos

Adentro de la comisaria

Obotchaman: Buenos Días Oficiales

Oficiales: Buenos Días… (entonces ven a Abale y creen que es Arale) ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡ES LA NIÑA CON ANTEOJOS! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! (temblando de miedo)

Abale: ¿Qué les pasa?

Obotchaman: ellos siempre se ponen así al ver a la Srta. Arale

Oficiales: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (temblando de miedo)

Obotchaman: Tranquilos Sr.s Policias, ella es mi prima, Abale

Oficial 1: ¡ah! ¿tu prima?

Oficial 2: ¡se parece mucho a esa niña Arale!

Taro: (entrando a la sala) ¡ah! Buenos Días

Obotchaman: Buenos Días Joven Taro

Abale: ¡AH!, Soramame-Sensei , Muy Buenos Días (levanta su mano en forma de saludo)

Taro: ¡AH! ¿Qué le esta pasando a Arale? Desde ayer cuando la vi se estraba comportando raro.. mas de lo usual

Obotchaman: aammm, enrealidad ella es mi prima, Abale

Taro: ¡Aaaahhh! Ya veo, con que ella es tu prima (fija su mirada en Abale) pero ¿Por qué me llamaste Soramame-Sensei?

Abale: Por su libro de como ser un chico que usted escribió

Taro: ¡ah! Ya veo, tu leíste mi libro ¿no?

Abale: lo llevo dentro de mi mente (N/A: Lo dijo literal, el Dr. Mashirito Jr. Coloco el ese libro dentro de ella)

Taro: Vaya vaya, pues me alegra ser la inspiración para algunos jóvenes (dice con un aire arrogancia) oye y por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Abale: Obotchaman me dijo que necesitaban reclutas, así que vine a anotarme

Taro: ¡ah! ¿quieres trabajar aquí?

Abale: si, así podre tener dinero para comprarme una moto, ruumm ruumm

Taro: ¡oh!, bueno no se

Repente suena el teléfono de la comisaria, uno de los fociales atiende

Taro: ¿Qué ocurre?

Oficial: Estan asaltando el banco

Abale: ¿asaltan el banco?. Diganme donde queda

Oficial: Esta al norte, cerca de la Zapateria, antes de la Residencia Sarada

Abale: Bien, ruuummm ruuummm ruuuuuummm (sale corriendo de la oficia)

Obotchaman: Srta. Abale ¿A dónde va?

En el Banco

Criminal: Manos arriba se mueven disparo

2do Criminal: Llene todo el costal con los Yens

Suppaman: ¡Alto hay criminales! ¡Ningun ladron asaltara este banco si Suppaman esta aquí para impedirlo!

Criminal: Grrrrr cierra la boca (le dispara para en la casa y Suppaman se asusta)

Suppaman: ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! (asustado)

Criminales: je je je je je

Suppaman: jim jim jim, ¿y crees que con ese truco vas a hacerme temblar? Muy bien ahorra es mi turno para atacarte, ¡ya veras! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos para que aprendas la lección! (hablando con un pingüino de porcelana) ¡Recibe todo el poder de Suppaman Pingüino del demonio!

Criminal: sigue amenazándolo hasta que te mueras, jejejeje

Entonces llega Abale y atropella a Suppaman

Suppaman: aaahh (al ser atropellado por Abale)

Abale: muy bien, supongo que ustedes son los ladrones ¿no?

Suppaman: ¡ah! Otra vez esa niña. Tu no debes meterte en estos asuntos, esto es trabajo de Suppaman

Abale: (arquea una ceja y luego le da un "pequeño" golpe dejándolo noqueado) cállate y deja que los adultos hablen .

Criminal: hiciste muy mal en venir aquí niña, lo único que te esperan son problemas

Abale: ¡JA!, eso es lo que crees

2do Criminal: te crees muy valiente ¿no niña?, pues ahorra se te va quitar lo valiente (saca una pistola)

Abale: ¿si?, pues haber, muéstrame que aras

2do Criminal: jimm, como quieras (le dispara tres balas a Abale pero no le hacen nada) ¡AAAHH!

Abale: ¿eso es todo? Pssssssss, pues si me permites ahorra te mostrare lo que YO puedo hacer.

Y entonces como un rayo corre hacia los criminales y le da unos cuantos "golpecitos" dejándolos bien noqueados.

Abale: ¿oh?, ¿eso fue todo?, VAAAAA, ¡que fácil

En unos cuantos minutos en resto de los policías ya había llegado y se quedaron imprecionados al ver como Abale había podido con los criminales ella sola.

Taro: ¡AAAAhhh! Abale… ¿los atrapaste tu sola?

Abale: ¡Si!, Soramame-Sensei

Taro: ¡CIELOS!, Obotchaman, tu y tu prima son igual de fuertes

Obotchaman: ah ha, si eso creo

Oficial: uff, eres sorprendente niña

2do oficial: si, creo que nos serias de ayuda

Taro: ¿ah?, ¿eso significa que…?

Oficial: pues… si, bienvenida niña

Abale: ¡AH!, ¡SI! (saltando)

2do oficial: bueno será mejor llevarnos a estos criminales

Y asi los 2 oficiales y Taro se suben a la patrulla y se van a la estación de policías, quedan solos Abale y Obotchaman

Abale: ¡AH!, ¡lo logre!, ¡te tengo un trabajo!

Obotchaman: sabia que lo lograrías

Abale: muchas gracias Obotchaman, esto fue gracias a ti

Obotchaman: yo no hice nada, solo te recomendé el empleo, la que los dejo imprecionados fue usted

Abale: ¡oh! (se sonroja un poco).. ¡Siii! ¡tienes razón!, ahorra que tengo el empleo te prometo que trabajare muy duro. Y cuando me compre esa moto tu seraz el primero a quien lleve en ella

Obotchaman: bueno… gracias Srta. Abale

Y desde entonces Abale empezó a trabajar con la policía de la Aldea, y no hacia falta decir que le iba ¡EXCELENTE!, era la mejor de los policías, no había criminal que escapara de sus manos, todo aquel que cometia un crimen, y debido a eso la mujer policia sentía algo de envidia por ella, también se había ganado la admiración y respeto de todos los estudiantes de la escuela, y ya no era extraño que siempre que anduviera por los pasillos fuera saludada por cada estudiante que la veía.

Arale: ¡huy huy huy!, ¡te has vuelto muy popular Abale!

Abale: ¡Si!, bueno.. siento la mejor miembro de los policías de la aldea, era de esperase

Akane: amm, no seas tan modesta (sarcasmo)

Piske: oye, ahorra que eres una gran policía, ¿me darías tu autógrafo?

Abale: ji ji, ¡seguro! (agarra el cuaderno de Piske y le da su autógrafo)

Obotchaman: usted llegaría a ser una excelente oficial Srta. Abale

Abale: ¡ah! ¿enserio lo crees?

Obotchaman: si, eso pienso

Abale: ¡oh! (se sonroja) pues… gracias

Arale: ¿hoyoyo?

Mientras en el laboratorio del Dr. Mashirito Jr.

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡esa desobediente de Abale se volvió policía y no solo eso si no que es la mejor de la Aldea!, ¡se suponía que debía crear caos en la tierra!, ¡pero ahorra va a ver ¡ (después de decir esto se dirige a un baúl y se pone a buscar unos planos) ¡se que deben estar por aquí!, ¡AJA!, ¡LOS TENGO! (abre los planos). Estos son los planos que mi padre uso para crear al legendario Hombre Caramelo Nº 7; ahorra yo los usare para crear a el Hombre Caramelo Nº 24, y me desare de esa malcriada de Arale de una vez por todas, y cumpliré el deseo de mi padre de dominar el mundo, y sere: EL Dr. Mashirito Jr. ¡EL DICTADOR! JAJAJAJAJA

Mas tarde en casa de Obotchaman

Obotchaman: (abre una caja de regalo que le había dado Abale y adentro contenia su comida favorita) ¡¿Fratilado de robot vitamina A?!

Abale: si, se cuanto te gusta por eso te traje un poco

Obotchaman: ¡no sabia que cocinaras!

Abale: la verdad no soy muy buena, por eso le pedí algo de ayuda a la Profesora Midori; amm.. ¿te.. gusta?

Obotchaman: (probando la comida) mmm, esta delicioso

Abale: ¡aahhh!

Obotchaman: no debió haberse molestado Señorita

Abale: ¡no! ¡no!, insisto, sigo creyendo que de no ser por ti no tendría este puesto

Obotchaman: bueno, si así lo crees tu, aunque realmente no hice nada (después le da otra probada a su comida) ¿y ya tienes lo suficiente para comprar esa moto?

Abale: ya casi, llevo dos meses trabajando, y ya solo me falta la paga de este mes y podre comprar esa moto

Obotchaman: que bueno (sonríe y luego le da otra probada a su comida)

Abale: amm, Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¿si?

Abale: puedrias contarme ¿Por qué dejaste al Dr. Mashirito?

Obotchaman: ¡ah!..., yo… no lo deje, el me hecho a mi

Abale: ¿y por que?

Obotchaman: creo que se molesto conmigo por no haber cumplido con la misión que el me dio

Abale: ¿y cual fue la misión que el te dio?

Obotchaman:… quería que exterminara a la Srta. Arale

Abale: ¡ah! (sorprendida)

Entonces Obotchaman le cuenta todo lo que paso cuando lo construyeron y todo lo que hiso el Dr. Mashirito.

Abale: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ENCERIO HISO TODO ESO?! (enojada después de oír la historia)

Obotchaman: si, hiso eso y cosas peores

Abale: GRRRRR, ¡ESE MALVADO DR. MASHIRITO ERA UN MISERABLE!, TANTO DAÑO QUE HISO Y SOLO PARA CUMPLIR CON SUS VILES AMBICIONES, ¡MALDITA ESCORIA!, HOJALA SU MUERTE HUBIERA SIDO MAS DOLOROSA, Y HOJALA SIGUIERA VIVO PARA QUE YO MISMA PUDIERA ACABARLO CRUELMENTE POR LO TODO LO QUE HISO, Y HOJALA QUE SU MISERABLE CADABER SE PUUUDRA EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO (gritando ferozmente)

Obotchaman: ¡HEY! ¡HEY!, tranquila Señorita tampoco tiene porque ponerse así

Abale: ¡CLARO QUE SI!, LES A ECHO MUCHO DANO A TI, A ARALE, Y A TODOS, AH AH AH AH (respirando agitadamente)

Obotchaman: puedo entender como te sientes, yo también odie al científico Mashirito, a fin de cuentas el solo me estaba utilizando para llevar a cabo la conquista del mundo

Abale:… mi creador quería hacer lo mismo, quería que yo derrotara a Arale y causara caos en la tierra, para que el pudiera apoderarse de ella (al acabar de decir lo ultimo agacha la cabeza)

Obotchaman: por lo menos.. usted se reuso a seguir sus ordenes; yo en cambio… lo obedeci y casi lleve a cabo su objetivo

Abale:… no fue tu culpa, ¿Cómo ibas a saber que el te estaba utilizan?, al final hiciste lo correcto y eso es lo que importa

Obotchaman: ¿eso cree?

Abale: ¡pues claro!, además si tu acabaste con el, y de no ser por ti ese ¡maldito! hubiera acabado con Arale y seguiría con sus fechorías. Aunque no me hubiera molestado darle yo misma una ¡buena lección!

Obotchaman: mm ja ja (riéndose)

Abale: jaja (con la mano en la nuca y un poco sonrojada)

Días después

Abale: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Arale: kiiiiiiiinnnnn

Obotchaman: Kiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn Con permiso que vamos a pasar

Van corriendo hasta llegar a la casa del árbol en donde Abale estaba viviendo

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¿Qué pasa?

Obotchaman: ¿se encuentra bien Srta. Abale?

Abale: ¿bien?, ¿¡BIEN!?,… estoy.. ¡MAS QUE BIEEENN!, ¡ME ACABAN DE DAR UN AUMENTO!

Arale: ¡huy huy huy!, ¡SIIIIIIIIII! (alza sus brazos al aire)

Obotchaman: ¡AH!, ¡muchas felicidades Señorita!

Abale: ¡SIII!, y al fin tengo lo necesario para comprarme esa moto

Arale: ¡JUUPIII! ¡Oye! ¿y nos levaras a pasear a nosotros?

Abale: mmm, pueeesss… no see

Arale: ¡anda! ¡Por favor!

Abale: mmm

Arale: mmm (quejido)

Entoces se va y trae un alta voz y le grita:

Arable: ¡POR FAVOOOR! ¡LLEVANOS A PASEAAAAAAARRRRR!

Dejando aturdidos tanto a Abale como a Obotchaman

Abale: ¡aaahhh! (aturdida) ¡TONTA!, ¡ESTABA BROMEANDO CONTIGO! (grita furiosa)

Arale: ¡hoyoyo! ¿entonces si nos ibas a llevar a pasear?

Abale: ¡SIII!, PERO AHORA QUE ME GRITASTE YA NO CREO QUE TE LLEVE

Arale: ¡aaahh! ¡vamos! Llévame a pasear, ¡vamooos!, no lo volveré a hacer, ¡vamoooooosss!

Abale: mm mmm (niega con la cabeza)

Obotchaman: aah, oiga Srta. Abale, la Srta. Arale no tenia intención de aturdirla, solo quería que usted la lleve a pasear, además ella lo siente, y no lo volverá a hacer ¿no es así?

Arale: no, no lo volveré a hacer, ¡por favooor!

Obotchaman: ¡por favor!

Ambos le hacen ojitos

Abale: mmm (incomoda) ¡aaaaahhhhh!¡ Esta bien!

Arale: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, ¡JUPI! ¡JUPI! (se pone a saltar de arriba abajo)

Abale: oye pero no se emociones tanto, antes tengo que sacar el carne de conducir

Arale: ¡claro!, ¡graciaaaasss! (corre hacia ella y le agarra las manos saltando de arriba a abajo)

Abale: ¡aaahh! (con tono de incomodidad) si sí, bueno ¡ya basta! (le quita las manos)

Arale: jiji, ¡JUPI ¡JUPI! (sale y se va corriendo)

Abale: mm (con desagrado)

Obotchaman: gracias, Srta. Abale (le sonríe)

Abale: ¡ah! (se sonroja un poco) pssss, como sea, ¡total ni me importa!

Días después cuando Abale ya había comprado la moto, pero ahora tenia que pasar el examen de manejo para sacar su carne de conducir, el examen escrito había sido fácil, pero lo que debía pasar era el practico

Instructor: bien, hasta ahora lo va haciendo bien

Arale: ¡TU PUEDES ABALE! ¡HASLO! (desde una tribuna)

Obotchaman: ¡SI! ¡ANIMO SEÑORITA!

Abale hasta el momento iba bien, iba a una velocidad media, cuando doblaba usaba las luces de giro, prestaba atención a los semáforos, lo hacia bastante bien, hasta que llego el momento en que el instructor decidiera si pasaba o no

Abale: ¿y bien?

Instructor: bueno, lo bastante bien Señorita, mmm (examinando los papeles), así que me complace anunciarle que a aprobado

Abale: ¡aaahh! ¡SIII! (saltando de la moto)

Arale: ¡SIIII! ¡LO HISO! ¡SI! (saltando de arriba abajo)

Obotchaman: ¡bien echo Srta. Abale!

Abale: ¡SIIIIII!

Mas tarde

Arale: ahora que tienes tu licencia vas a llevarnos a pasear ¿verdad?

Abale: ¡hay!, si Arale (decía con tono de impaciencia, pues estaba cansada de que Arale siempre le hiciera la misma pregunta)

Obotchaman: lo hiso muy bien Srta. Abale

Abale: ¿tu crees?

Obotchaman: por supuesto

Abale: jimm, no era tan difícil, de echo, Soramame-Sensei me a estado dando lecciones

Obotchaman: ¿así?

Abale: si, cuando tenemos que pratrullar la aldea me va mostrando como se hace, e incluso me a dejado usar su moto para practicar. No solo es mi maestro para ser un chico malo, también para conducir

Obotchaman: mm, ya veo

Arale: ¡oye! ¡oye!, Abale ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta a la aldea ahora? (subiendo arriba de la moto)

Abale: ¿ahora dices?

Arale: ¡SI!, dime ¿Qué tan rápido puedes ir?

Abale: ¿Qué tan rápido?, en menos de cinco minutos puedo dar una vuelta entera a la aldea

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!, ¡muéstrame! ¡muéstrame!

Abale: ¿Qué te lo muestre? ¡OK-ey! (dice mientras se sube a la moto y la arranca partiendo muy rápido)

Obotchaman: ¡oigan! ¡espérenme! (sale corriendo detrás de ellas)

Mientras Arale y Abale iban manejando muy rápido en la moto, mas o menos a unos 70 km por hora

Arale: ¡YUJUU! ¡QUE DIVERTIDO!

Abale: ¡SI!, y puedo ir mas rápido

Arale: ¿si? ¡HASLO! ¡VE MAS RAPIDO!

Y Abale así lo hiso acelero el paso yendo ahora a unos 84 km por hora

Obotchaman: ¡SEÑORITAS ESPEREN! ¡NO DEBERIAN IR TAN RAPIDO! (gritaba a la velocidad a la que iba no se escuchaba bien)

Arale: ¡JUPIII!, ¡MAS RAPIDO ABALE!

Abale: ¿mas rápido?, ¡como gustes! (después de decir esto acelero aun mas el paso yendo casi unos 96 km por hora)

Obotchaman: ¡ESPEREN SEÑORITAS!

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIII! ¡MAS RAPIDO! ¡MAS RAPIDO! ¡MAS RAPIDO!

Abale seguía aceleran el paso yendo a 97, 98, 99, ¡100!

Obotchaman: ¡SEÑORITAS! CREO QUE DEBERIAN DISMINUIR LA VELOCIDAD

Abale ya había pasado los 100 km por hora, y con tanta euforia nisiquiera se daba cuenta de por donde iba, o que se estaba saliendo del camino

Obotchaman: (acelera quedando parejo con Abale y Arale) ¡SEÑORITAS ENCERIO DEBEN DETENERSE!

Abale: ¿¡POR QUE!?

Obotchaman: ¡PORQUE AL FRENTE HAY UN BARRANCO!

Abale: ¿eh? (entonces vuelve a fijar su vista en el camino viendo que lo que decía era cierto, había un barranco bastante grande y estaban a unos metros de caer en el) ¡AH! ¡ES CIERTO! (intento frenar pero por alguna extraña razón no funcionaban los frenos) ¡AH! ¡LOS FRENOS FUNCIONAN! (intento nuevamente pero funcionaban) ¡NO PUEDO DETENERME!

Arale: ¡HOYOYO!

Ya solo estaban a centrimetros de caer

Obotchaman: ¡SEÑORITAS!, ¡SALTEN!

Y así lo hicieron las dos saltaron justo a tiempo de la moto quedando ambas en el suelo, mientras que la moto siguió hasta caer por el barranco

Obotchaman: ¡AH! ¡SEÑORITAS!, ¿se encuentran bien?

Arale: ¡hoyoyo! (algo mareada) si, creo que si

Abale: ¡aahh!, si estamos bien… ¡PERO MI MOTO NOOO!... ¡AAAHHH! ¡CALLO POR EL BARRANCOOO!, GRRR (se pone de pie), ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA ARALE!

Arale: ¡hoyoyo! ¿yo?

Abale: ¡SI! ¡TU!, ¡TU ME DIJISTE QUE AUMENTARA LA VELOCIDAD!, ¡NO PUEDE VER POR DONDE IBAMOS! ¡Y POR ESO MI MOTO CALLO AL BARRANCOO!

Arale: ¡hoyoyo!

Abale: HOYOYO ¿ES LO UNICO QUE SABES DECIR?, ¡SIEMPRE OCASIONAS PROBLEMAS! ¡ERES UNA TORPE DESPISTADA!

Obotchaman: ¡oiga, un momento! (se coloca en medio) ¡la Srta. Arale no sabia que algo así iba a pasar!

Abale: ¡NO LO SABIA PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENE SU CABEZA EN LAS NUBES! ¡ES UNA TONTA!

Obotchaman: ¡no le diga eso!, ¡ademas ella no es la única que no presto atención al camino! ¡usted tampoco lo hiso!

Abale: ¡AH! ¡¿DICES QUE YO TENGO LA CULPA DE TODO?!

Obotchaman: ¡no! ¡estoy diciendo que tanto la Srta. Arale como usted se distrajeron demasiado y no se dieron cuenta de nada!

Abale: ¡PERO ELLA ME PIDIO ACELERAR!

Obotchaman: ¡y usted le hiso caso! ¡si bien la Srta. Arale no pensó en las consecuencias! ¡usted tampoco lo hiso! ¡así que si va buscar algún culpable vendrían siendo ambas! ¡ninguna de las dos se detuvo! ¡y aquí están las consecuencias! ¡así que no vaya a decir que la Srta. Arale es la única culpable! (con voz firme)

Abale: ¡Y TU OBOTCHAMAN! ¿¡POR QUE LA DEFIENDES TANTO!?

Obotchaman: ¡yo!... ¡solo defiendo lo que es justo! ¡y la forma en la que usted la esta inculpando! ¡no me parece nada justo Señorita!

Abale: GRR, GRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUIIIII (entonces se da vuelta y se sienta enojada en una piedra, sin embargo pronto sus ojos empezaron cubrirse de lagrimas) ¡wa! ¡wa! ¡waa! (empezaba a llorar) me esforzó por conseguir esa moto, trabaje muy duro durante semanas, me esforcé mucho para pasar el examen de manejo, PUSE TODO MI ESFUERZO, y al final todo se fue por el caño, waa (llorando)

Obotchaman y Arale la miraban con pena, como si ahorra la culpa hubiera caído sobre ellos, Obotchaman se le hacer y le ofreció un pañuelo

Obotchaman: tome (le pasa el pañuelo)

Abale: snif ¡ah! (levanta la mirada)

Obotchaman: por favor, no llore Señorita

Abale: (se sonroja un poco) snif (agarra el pañuelo) gracias, snif

Después de eso Obotchaman se va corriendo

Arale: ¡Obotchaman! ¡¿Dónde vas?!

Obotchaman: ¡iré a buscar la moto de la Srta. Abale!

Así Obotchaman fue a buscar la moto dejando solas a Arale y a Abale, pero ya había pasado varias horas desde el se había ido, había empezado a llover y Obotchaman aun no regresaba. Arale y Abale ahora se encontraban en la casa del árbol de Abale esperando a que Obotchaman volviera

Arale: ¿aun no vuelve?

Abale: mm mmm (dejando con la cabeza)

Arale:… oye, lamento haber echo que tu moto callera en el barranco

Abale: bueno… supongo, creo que debo admitir… que yo también tuve la culpa, me emocione tanto en el momento que preste atención al camino, además yo era la que iba conduciendo.. creo que debí tener mas cuidado, ahh (suspiro) Obotchaman tenia razón, tu no eras la única culpable y no estuvo bien que yo te echara toda la culpa,… creo.. que también lo siento

Arale le sonríe calidame, y Abale le regresa esta sonrisa, aunque solo duro unos cuantos segundos

Abale: espero que Obotchaman se encuentre bien

Arale: yo no me preocuparía tanto por el

Abale: ¿ah?

Arale: el es un robot muy fuerte, aun recuerdo la primera vez que el y yo jugamos a pelear, poseía una gran fuerza, y unos poderes asombrosos, sus habilidades son las mismas que las mías, (pone una sonrisa) ¡estoy segura de que regresara!

Abale: mmm

En eso vieron una silueta que se acercaba, parecía ser la de un niño, y se veía que traía lo que parecía ser una moto, conforme se acercaba la silueta pudieron ver que era justo quien imaginaban

Abale: ¡Obotchaman!

Arale: ¡SIII! ¡PORFIN REGRESO! (empieza a saltar de arriba abajo)

Ambas bajaron de la casa del árbol y se dirigieron a donde el estaba

Arale: ¡OBOTCHAMAN! ¡VOLVISTE! ¡SIII! (lo abraza)

Obotchaman: (se sonroja) ¡si!.. Srta. Arale

Despues de que lo suelta Abale se acerca a el

Abale: Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡Srta. Abale!

Abale: ¡mi moto!, ¡la encontraste!

Obotchaman: si, estaba en el fondo del barranco bajo algunas piedras, cuando lo encontré vi que los cables que conectaban con el freno de disco se habían salido, y el motor se estaba un poco dañado, pero lo lleve con el Joven Turbo y el lo reparo sin problemas

Abale: ¿hiciste todo esto?, ¿Por qué?

Obotchaman: pues, porque.. no me gusta verla triste, Srta. Abale

Abale enseguida sintió como le estaban empezando a salir algunas lagrimas, aunque estas eran de alegría y gratitud, y entonces cuando no las pudo contener mas se lanzo dando una abrazo a Obotchaman mientras sacaba toda su alegría y gratitud en forma de lagrimas

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿se encuentra bien Señorita?! (al notar que lloraba)

Abale: snif snif, gracias (aun abrazandolo)

Obotchaman: ¡ah!... no fue nada

Una semana después. Abale se encontraba en la comisaria ayudando a limpiar cuando entro el cartero

Cartero: disculpen, traigo una carta para la oficial Abale

Abale: si, soy yo

El cartero le entrega la carta y luego se despide y se va

Taro: ¡ah!, ¿Quién te escribió Abale?

Abale: ¡ah!, es del el Jefe de la policía de Metrópolis

Taro: ¡ah! ¡la policía de Metrópolis!, ¡¿y porque te escribirían?!

Abale: ni – idea (entonces abre la carta y la empieza a leer) ¡AH!

Taro: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dice?!

Sin embargo Taro no recibió ninguna respuesta, pues tan rápido como un rayo Abale salió corriendo de la comisara

Taro: ¡ah! ¡pero! ¡¿Qué?!

Abale se fue corriendo sin saber a donde iba, hasta que decidió detenerse pero sin exactamente porque

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, ¡buenos días Srta. Abale!

Abale voltea y lo mira fijamente hasta que corre hacia el cabisbaja

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, ¿le ocurre algo?

Abale: Obotchaman… ¡no me quiero ir! (levanta la cabeza notando que tenia un par de lagrimas en los ojos)

Obotchaman: ¡¿ah?!

Después de eso los dos se sientan en el pasto y Abale le explica mejor lo que pasaba

Abale: recibí una carta de la policía de Metrópolis, el jefe de policía esta a punto de jubilarse y necesitan a alguien para que tome su lugar, y dice que a oído mi gran trabajo aquí en la aldea, dicen en la ciudad que ningún policía es mejor que, así que… ¡quieren que yo tenga el puesto como Jefa de la policía de Metrópolis!

Obotchaman: ¿Jefa.. de la policía de Metrópolis?, pero.. eso es bueno ¿no?

Abale: ¡NO! (se para)

Obotchaman: ¡ah! (un poco asustado)

Abale: SI OBTENGO EN PUESTO ME TENDRE DE QUE IR A VIVIR A METRÓPOLIS, ¡Y NO QUIERO IRMEE! (gritando)

Obotchaman: ah-ah (paralizado)

Abale: :c … ¡ah!, lo siento (se vuelve a sentar)

Obotchaman:… amm, no tiene que aceptar si no quiere Señorita

Abale: lo se, pero… por otra parte… se que esta es una gran oportunidad, y… si el jefe de la policía cree que yo soy la mas adecuada para asumir ese cargo.. pues

Obotchaman: ¡oh!

2 días después en la escuela

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Akane: ¡¿Abale se IRAAA?!

Obotchaman: si, el jefe de la policía de la ciudad de Metrópolis le escribió una carta diciendo que quiere que ella tome su puesto

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡yo no quiero que Abale se vaya!

Piske: ¡si!, a mi tampoco me gustaría que ella se vaya

Tsukutsun: ¿y sabes cuando se ira?

Obotchaman: mañana

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Akane: ¡es muy pronto!

Piske: ¡no nos queda mucho tiempo para estar con ella!

Arale: ¡NO ES JUSTO!, ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA!

Obotchaman: ¡yo tampoco quiero que ella se vaya Srta. Arale! ¡pero no puedo hacer nada!

Arale: mmm (entonces ve a Abale y corre hacia ella) ¡ABALEEEEEEEEE!

Abale: ¡ah! ¿Qué ocurre?

Arale: ¡yo no quiero que te vayas!

Abale: ¡ah!... obotchaman te lo conto ¿no es cierto?

Arale: ¡si! Y ¡yo no quiero que te vayas!

Abale: mm, tampoco quisiera irme (dice casi en susurro)

Mas tarde el recreo, Abale estaba sentada en una banca con Obotchaman, estaban en un punto alejado del el resto de los alumnos, y era poco posible que alguien los escuche

Obotchaman: y… ¿ya le dijo al director que usted se ira? ¡AH!, lo siento.. se que no quiere hablar de eso

Abale: esta bien, y si ya le dije… ah (suspira), Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¿si?

Abale: dime.. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi?

Obotcham: ¡eh!, ¿Qué pienso de usted…? ¿Cómo que?, ¿Cómo policía? ¿Cómo amiga?

Abale: ¡no!... ¿Qué piensas de mi… como… persona?

Obotchaman: ¡oh!... bueno… usted es… algo rebelde, segura de si, de carácter fuerte e independiente, algo... temperamental, pero.. en realidad.. creo que usted es una buena persona

Abale: ¡ah! (se sonroja) ¿tu crees… que yo soy… una buena persona?

Obotchaman: mm jim (asiente)

Abale:.. nadie.. nunca me considero una buena persona, ¡nadie!, ni siquiera yo misma

Obotchaman: eso no es cierto, la Srta. Arale también te considera así, también la Srta. Akane, el joven Piske, el joven Tsukutsun, y hasta los policías, por eso que la escogieron a usted para ser la nueva jefa de policía de Metrópolis, porque saben que usted es alguien de confianza

Abale: siempre pensé que yo era solo una chica mala

Obotchaman: ¿así te así ver el Dr. Mashirito Jr.

Abale: bueno… si… para eso me construyo

Quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Abale rompió el hielo

Abale: hay algo que quiero decirte

Obotchaman: ¿mm?

Abale: como mañana me iré a Metrópolis.. hay algo que quiero que sepas (se para)

Obotchaman: ¿Qué cosa Señorita?

Abale: tu… me… ¡ME GUSTAS! (voltea a verlo)

Obotchaman: ¡AAHHH! (sorprendido)

Abale: tu – me- gustas (entre cortada)

Obotchaman:…. (con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir)

3 minutos después

Abale:… no.. dices nada

Obotchaman: ¡aaaahhhh! (aun paralizado)… es que… no se que decir

Abale: ¿no esperabas que te digiera eso verdad?

Obotchaman:… la verdad que no

Abale: ¿yyyyy? ¡di algo!

Obotchaman: es que… yo no…

Abale: ¿Qué?... ¿hay alguna otra chica que te gusta?

Obotchaman: ¡ah!.. pues…

Abale: si hay alguna chica que te gusta tienes que decírmelo

Obotchamam: (agacha la cabeza) pues.. aaahhh (de repente suena el timbre indicando que tenían que ir a clases)

Despues de eso la hora restante de clases paso como si nada, y a la salida se reunieron con Arale, Akane, Tsukutsun, Piske, Taro, y Tsururin para emprender camino a casa, Abale iba al frente junto con Arale, Akane y Taro, Piske iba detrás de ellos mientras conversaban, y Obotchaman iba mas atrás junto con Tsukutsun y Tsururin, iba muy pensativo

Tsukutsun: ¿te encuentras bien?

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, si

Tsururin: estas deprimido por la partida de tu prima ¿no?

Obotchaman: bueno… si… pero

Tsururin: ¿hay algo mas que te preocupa?

Obotchaman: pues….

Tsukutsun: tranquilo, puedes decir lo que sea, no le diremos a nadie

Obotchaman: pues, lo que pasa es que, en el ultimo recreo, la Srta. Abale…. Me dijo que yo le gustaba (casi en susurro)

Los dos: ¡eh! (sorprendidos)

Tsururin: ¿eso te dijo?

Obotchaman: si, pero lo que pasa es que… a mi me gusta alguien mas, ¡y no se como hacer para decírselo a la Srta. Abale!, ¡a ella también la quiero es casi como una hermana!, y no quiero decepcionarla

Tsukutsun: mmm ya veo

Tsururin: mm, si hay otra persona que te gusta… creo que deberías decirle

Tsukutsun: ¡es increíble que diga esto!, pero mi hermana tiene razón, puede que Abale se ponga triste.. pero es mejor que sepa la verdad

Obotchaman: pero... ¿Cómo hare para no fallarle?

Tsukutsun: mmm mm (mueve la caza de lado a lado)

Tsururin: (hace lo mismo) al menos se gentil cuando se lo digas

Obotchaman: ah (suspiro)

De repente se escucha como el sonido de un cohete que parecía acercarse

Akane: ¡ah!, ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Tsukutsunt: ¡mire haya! (señala en el cielo lo que parecía ser un enorme robot)

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¿¡Es uno de los robots del Dr. Mashirito!?

Obotchaman: ¡no!

Arale: ¿entonces?

Abale: ¡es mi creador!

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?

Entonces el gigantesco robot aterriza justo enfrente de ellos , el robot tenia la misma estatura que el Hombre Caramelo Nº 7, y también su apariencia era muy similar a el pero era de color negro con gris, y su cara era mas grande, y su cuerpo parecía mas duro, y en su pecho tenia el numero 24 en lugar de 7

Akane ¡ahh! ¿pero que es lo que pasa? (temblando de miedo)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: BUAA JAJAJA, ¡finalmente llego el día en que acabare contigo Arale!

Akane: ahh, pero si no es nada mas que el fracasado del hijo del Dr. Mashirito

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡AH!

Taro: ¡es cierto!, a fin de cuentas no hay peligro, jim con un fracasado como el ¿Qué nos podría pasar?

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: Grrrrrrrr, ¡NIÑOS MOCOSOS! DESEARAN NO HABERME DICHO ESO CUANDO YO SEA EL NUEVO GOBERNANTE DE LA TIERRA

Akane: ¡claro! Usted el gobernante de la tierra (sarcasmo)

Tsukutsun: si ¿Cómo no? (sarcasmo)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡MOCOSOS MALCRIADOS! ¡AHORA SE ARREPENTIRAN! (agarra un control remoto y pone en marcha al robot)

Akane: jijiji tu puedes con el ¿no Arale?

Arale: ¡Siiii! (levanta una mano en el aire)

Akane: ¡bien!, entonces nos iremos a sentar haya, ¡avisanos cuando lo acabes! (se va a sentarse junto con Taro, Piske, Tsukutsun y Tsururin a una zona alejada del ese punto donde podrían ver bien la pelea)

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, Srta. Arale, esto me da mala espina

Arale: ¡ahí! ¿Qué podría pasar Obotchaman? ¡ya e luchado antes contra el Dr. Traserito Jr. Y siempre e ganado!

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡SOY EL DR. MASHIRITO JR. NIÑA! GRR (entonces nota a Abale) ¡aaahh! ¡pero si es mi robot Abale! ¡LA QUE ME DESOBEDESIO INDEBIDAMENTE ¡ ¿TE CREE PARA QUE ME AYUDARAS A DOMINAR EL MUNDO! ¡NIÑA REBELDE!

Abale: vaaa, ¡ya te lo dije!, ¡YO NO SOY TAN MALA PARA HECER ESAS COSAS TAN HORRIBLES! ¡SOY SOLO UNA MALA CHICA! ¡NO UNA MALA PERSONA!, ¿y si quieres otra razón? ¡YO NO QUIERO DOMINAR EL MUNDOOO!, y tampoco fuiste un muy buen padre que digamos

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡MOCOSA ENGREIDA! ¡YO SOY TU CREADOR! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TU TIENES QUE OBEDECERME EN TODO LO QUE YO TE DIGA!

Abale: ¿Qué?, parece que tengo los oídos tapados, ¡no te escuchooo! (metiéndose el meñique en el oído)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡Grrrrrrr! ¡DESAGRADECIDA! Grrrr, ¡como sea!, ¡todos van a pagar..! ¡EN TESTE MISMO MOMENTO (agarra el control remoto del robot y lo pone en marcha)

Arale: ¡BIEN!, ¡EMPECEMOS A JUGAAAR! (empieza a correr hacia el robot) ¡kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn! (le da un cabezazo al robot pero no le hace nada) ¿Qué TAAAL? (entonces nota que no le hiso nada) ¡HOYOYO!

Obotchaman y Abale: ¡AH! (sorprendidos)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: jejejeje, ¿¡ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!? ¡PUES AHORA MIRA! (entonces con el control remoto hace que el robot saque una bola de hierro con picos y los ataque, y los hubiera aplastado si no se hubiera corrido justo a tiempo)

Abale: ¡PERO! ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: JAJAJAJAJA, ¿LES GUSTO? ¡PORQUE TENGO MUCHO MAS DE DONDE VINO ESO!

Abale: ¿desde cuando sus robots se volvieron tan exitosos? Aun bueno, claro que desde que me invento a mi

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¿te gusta? ¡este es el Hombre Caramelo Nº 24!, esta creado con los mismos de el Hombre Caramelo Nº 7 de mi padre, por lo que posee sus mismos poderes, ¡Y CON ELLOS! ¡POR FIN VENGARE A MI PADRE Y CUMPLIRE SU DESEO DE CONQUISTAR EL MUNDOO!

Obotchaman: ¡AH! ¿¡QUE!? (lo que había dicho el Dr. Mashirito Jr. Hiso que se preocupara mucho pues aun recordaba como el Hombre Caramelo Nº 7, recordaba que cuando se enfrentaron a el ni Arale, ni el lo habían podido derrotar, Arale había quedado con su cuerpo echo pedazos salvándose únicamente la cabeza, y a el le habían descompuesto una parte de su cabeza quedando inactivo, por suerte los Gatchans pudieron vencerlo y el Dr. Senbei logro repararlos a los dos, pero ahora si de algo estaba seguro es que si ese robot poseía los mismos poderes que el Hombre Caramelo Nº 24 estaban perdidos)

Arale: ¿tiene los mismos poderes que el Hombre Caramelo Nº 7? ¡YOJOJOII! ¡QUE PADRE!

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡no diga eso Señorita!

Entonces el brazo del Hombre Caramelo Nº 24 se convierte en un cañón y los dispara pero ellos se corren

Abale: ah, ¡OYE! NO SE SI LO SEPAS, PERO EL QUE JUEGA CON FUEGO SOLAMENTE SE QUEMAAA! (entonces toma una gran cantidad de aire luego grita) ¡QUE ONDAAAAAAAAAAA! (disparándole fuego de su boca al robot, sin embargo esto no le afecta) ¡AAHH! ¿¡QUEE!?

Arale: aaaahhhhh (toma una gran cantidad de aire y grita) ¡QUE ONDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (le dispara fuego también pero no le hace nada) ¿¡HOYOYO!?

Abale: ¿Por qué el cañón que onda no funciona?

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: jejejeje, ¡y ahora es mi turno! (entonces hace que el Hombre Caramelo Nº 24 se abalance hacia ellos intentando golpeando)

Obotchaman: ¡SEÑORITAS CUIDADO! (las quita del camino justo antes de que las golpee, aciendo que rueden por el pasto)

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Abale: ¡ese robot se cree muy fuerte! ¡pero ahora va a ver!, ¡vamos Arale!

Arale: ¡Siiiiiiii!

Ambas se van corriendo en dirección al robot

Obotchaman: ¡NO! ¡SRTA. Arale, SRTA. ABALE! ¡NO LO HAGAN!

Las dos corren hacia el y cuando llegan dan un salto quedando a la altura del robot, y le pegan una patada con ambas piernas que ahora si parecía hacerle daño. Cuando caen en el suelo

Abale: ¡JA!, ¡ya no eres tan rudo! ¿o si? (se burla, pero esto no dura mucho por justo en ese instante le pega en la cabeza con la bola con picos) ¡AAAHHHIII! (al recibir el golpe)

Arale: ¡uuy!, ¡Abale! ¿estas bien?

Abale: ¡aayyy! ¡mi cabeza! (adolorida)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡eso te lo mereces por ser una desobediente! ¡ahora acabare contigo! (entonces con el control remoto hace que el robot intente aplastarla su pie)

Arale: ¡CUIDADO ABALE! (salta sobre ella quitándola del camino y así evita que la aplaste)

Abale: ¡ah!, Gracias, eso estuvo cerca

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: y aun no acaba (entonces hace que el Hombre Caramelo Nº 24 saque su cañon otra vez e intente dispararlas)

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡SEÑORITAS! (corre hacia donde están)

Arale: ¡Huuuyyy! ¡Que emoción tan emocionante!

Obotchaman: ¡NO DIGA ESO! ¡CORRAN! (les agarra del brazo las lleva corriendo)

El robot disparara provocando una especie de exploción el lugar, y Obotchaman, Arale, y Abale salen del lugar quedando un pozo no muy profundo

Arale: ¡uy uy uy ! ¡Eso fue asombroso!

Obotchaman: ¡ya deje de decir eso! ¿¡no se da cuenta de que casi la mata!?

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?

Abale: ¡es cierto!, ese golpe que le dimos apenas le hiso daño

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!, entonces cuando lo ataquemos de nuevo hay que…

Obotchaman: ¡NO!

Arale: ¿¡Hoyoyo!? (la forma en la que le contesto le tomo por sorpresa ya que por lo general Obotchaman no le hablaba de ese modo, de echo era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz)

Obotchaman: ¡NO QUIERO QUE SIGAN ATACANDO!, SI LO ASEN TALVEZ NO TENGAN ESTA VEZ Y LAS MATARIAN, ¡LO SIENTO SRTA. ARALE! ¡PERO NO PIENSO PERDERLA!

Arale: ¡oh!

Abale: ¡ah! (esto le había de cierta forma raro, por lo general no se percataba de la forma en la Obotchaman actuaba cuando se tratase de Arale y no le daba mucha importancia, pero en ese momento cuando Obotchaman le dijo a Arale _NO PIENSO PERDERLA_ siento como si eso fuera una forma de decirle "algo mas")

Obotchaman:.. ¡AH! (no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, solamente dijo lo que pensaba sin siquiera meditarlo antes, y rápidamente se sintió avergonzado, además Abale estaba hay y había escuchado con TODA claridad lo que dijo)… ¡a las dos!, ¡quiero decir!...no pienso dejar.. que las dos mueran (corrigió rápido intentando no provocar sospechas, o al menos eso intento).. ¡el punto es!.. ¡que no hay forma de atacarlo! ¡nada le afecta!

Arale: ¿Por qué?

Obotchaman: ¿no escucharon lo que dijo?, ese robot esta construido con los planos del Hombre Caramelo Nº 7, ¿acaso ya lo olvido Srta. Arale?

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡es cierto!, ahora que recuerdo, cuando yo luche contra el termine... echa pedazos

Obotchaman: ¡exacto!, y el Hombre Caramelo Nº 24 posee sus mismos poderes, así no importa lo que hagamos, ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo (agacha la cabeza)

Abale: jim (se levanta) ¡separados no! ¿pero que tal juntos?

Los dos: ¿eh?

Obotchaman: ¿Qué dice?

Abale: Obotchaman tu me contaste que cuando se enfrentaron al Hombre Caramelo Nº 7 los vencieron, ¡PERO! Fue porque cada quien lucho por su parte, los Gatchans lo vencieron porque lucharon juntos, ¡piensen! los tres somos androides y poseemos una gran cantidad de fuerza, si los tres nos unimos ¡podremos vencerlo!

Los dos: ¡oh!

Arale: ¡Si!, ¡yo estoy de acuerdo!, ¡podremos vencerlo si luchamos juntos!

Obotchaman: ahh

Abale: si lo hacemos abra menos posibilidad de que nos destruya, vamos ¡podemos hacerlo!

Arale: ¡vamos Obotchaman!

Obotchaman: ah, esta bien (se para)

Arale: ¡ah! ¡siii!

Abale: ¡bien!, entonces hay que hacerlo, derrotemos al Hombre Caramelo Nº 24, y demosle una buena lección a ese Dr. Mashirito Jr. Hijo de su padre

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¿Dónde están? ¡no podrán esconderse por mucho tiempo!

Abale: ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! (indicándole a Dr. Mashirito Jr.)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡AAAHHH! ¡JAJA!, ¿listos para su derrota?

Abale: ¿si?, ¡eso ya lo veremos!

Entonces el Dr. Mashirito Jr. Hace que el robot saque su bola de hiero e lo ataquen pero ellos saltan y lo golpean por la espalda haciendo que el robot cayera

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¿¡Pero Que!?

Abale: jeje ¿Qué tal eso científico?

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¿crees que eso es todo lo que tiene el Hombre Caramelo Nº 24? ¡pues ahora verán! (hace que el robot se pare y luego los aplaste) ¡jajajajaja! ¿Qué me dicen de eso?

Sin embargo rápidamente se sintió el robot temblaba, viendo que debajo de su pie Arale, Obotchaman y Abale lo estaban levantando

Arale: ¡Que onda!

Abale: Dr. Mashirito Jr. Si eso esto lo que robot puede, déjeme decir que esta mas frito que un huevo (y después de decir esto empujan al robot haciendo que caiga de espaldas, y después de eso ellos van y empieza a saltar encima del robot)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡AH! ¡MI HOMBRE CARAMELO Nº 24! Grrrrr, ¡VAN A VER MOCOSOS! (entonces hace que el robot se pare y golpea Arale haciéndola comer tierra en el piso)

Arale: ¡HOYOYO! (al ser atacada)

Abale: ¡ARALE!

Obotchaman: ¡SRTA. ARALE! (rápidamente corre hacia ella para ver si esta bien) ¡Srta. Arale! ¿¡se encuentra bien!? (muy preocupado)

Arale: Hoyoyo, si estoy bien

Obotchaman: ah (suspiro) menos mal

Este acto no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Abale quien se había quedado viendo la escena fijamente, sin embargo rápidamente tuvieron que salir de ese estado porque el Dr. Mashirito Jr. Aprovecho para hacer que el robot los ataque, por suerte lograron saltar a tiempo evitando el golpe

Abale: ah, ¡no creas que ganaras así de fácil!, ¡ARALE! ¡OBOTCHAMAN! (los llama y juntos saltan hacia la cabeza del robot y lo golpean)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡AH!

Despues Abale y Obotchaman lo golpean en la espalda mientras Arale atacaba en la cabeza, después empezaron a saltar por todo el robot, y luego los tres lo levantaron y lo arrojaron al aire

Arale: ¡Siiii!

Abale: ¡bien!, ¡ahora el toque final!

Los tres toman una gran cantidad de aire

Abale: a las tres (reteniendo el aire)

En cuestión de minutos vieron como caía el robot

Arale: uno

Obotchaman: dos

Abale: tres

Los tres: ¡QUEEEEEEE ONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (los tres gritan lanzando fuego hacia el robot quemándolo y oxidándolo, hasta reducir su cuerpo y hacerlo volar lejos)

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡MI HOMBRE CARAMELO Nº 24! ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Abale: ¡ja!, ¡eso te enseñe a no utilizar a mas androides para tus malvados planes!

Dr. Mashirito Jr.: Grrrrr, ¡si creen que estoy acabado se equivocan! ¡esta no es la ultima que nos veamos! ¡porque volveré con robots mas grandes y fuertes para destruirlos! ¡recuerden mis palabras! ¡algún día seré el Dr. Mashirito Jr. EL DICTADOR! ¡BUAAAA JAJAJA! (se va)

Abale: ¡jajaja! ¿Cómo no? (sarcasmo) adiós Papí

Arale: ¡Siiiiii! ¡LO VENCIMOS! ¡LO VENCIMOS! ¡LO VENCIMOS! (levantando las manos al aire)

Obotchaman: ¡Siii! ¡lo hicimos!

Abale: ¡jaa!, ¡Si! (levanta su derecho)

Arale: ¡SIIIII! (le agarra las manos a Obotchaman y salta de arriba abajo) ¡LO HISIMOS! ¡OBOTCHAMAN! ¡LO HISIMOS!

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡Se-Srta. Arale! (aunque intento no pudo evitar sonrojarse)

Abale:… ¿ah? (los mira fijamente)

Entonces se acercan Akane, Tsukutsun, Taro, Piske, y Tsururin

Akane: ¡bien echo chicos!

Taro: ¡Si! ¡fue genial la forma la que lo vencieron

Tsururin es la única que se da cuenta de la cara de Abale

Arale: ¡y todo fue gracias a Abale! (dice muy alegre)

Abale:.. ¿eh?

Arale: ¡tu tuviste la idea de luchar juntos! ¡y gracias a eso ganamos! ¡gracias Abale! (le da un abrazo)

Abale: eh.. si no fue nada (se suelta)

Tsukutsun: que bueno que no les paso nada

Piske: ¡estuvieron impresionantes!

Abale: si (pone una sonrisa falsa pero luego baja un poco la mirada)

Tsururin: Abale

Abale: ¿mm? (alza la vista)

Tsururin: tu también me agradas, eres una buena amiga

Abale: ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Tsururin: porque.. quiero que sepas que algo llegara a suceder puedes contar conmigo (le agarra la mano)

Abale le mira un poco confundida y Tsururin lo encara una sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos, a lo que Abale solamente sonríe y asiente

Arale: Abale ¿a que hora sale mañana tu tren?

Abale: a las 10:00 de la mañana

Arale: ¡bien! ¡iremos a despedirte!

Abale: bien, ¡pero no se pongan mal porque me voy! ¡ya volveremos a vernos! ¡aunque vivamos en ciudades distintas quedan muy cerca! ¡cuando queramos vernos de nuevo podremos acerlo!

Arale: ¡Siiiii! (dice felizmente)

Mas tarde en la casa de Obotchaman, había invitado a Abale para hablar, y había servido un poco de robot vitamina A, ahora Abale se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana mientras le hablaba

Abale: ¿y de que quieres hablarme?

Obotchaman: ¿recuerda cuando me pregunto si había una que me gustaba?

Abale: si, ¿hay alguien que te gusta?

Obotchaman: la verdad.. si, hay alguien que me gusta mucho

Abale: ya veo… se trata… de… ¿Arale?

Obotchaman: ¡ah! - ¡pero! - ¿¡como lo supo!?

Abale: pssss, ¿no es obvio? , cuando estuvimos con ella primero dijiste que no querías perderla pero no sonó como un tono de amigos parecía que fuera algo mas, luego cuando el robot la ataco te pusiste muy preocupado y rápidamente fuiste a ver si estaba bien, y cuando te tomo las manos te sonrojaste, y ahora que lo pienso, cuando se trata de Arale sueles actuar raro, te pones nervioso, y también eres muy protector cuando se trata de ella, y eso que Arale no necesita que nadie la proteja, mmm (lo mira pícaramente)

Obotchaman: ¡ah!... ¡Srta. Abale! ¡lamento si usted…!

Abale: ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡esta bien!, yo te dije que me gustabas, pero a ti te gusta Arale, y esta bien, al menos fuiste sincero conmigo, ahh (suspira) ¡bueno!, supongo que no hay mas que pueda hacer (se dirige a la mesa y toma toda su tasa de robot vitamina) ¡gracias por la robot vitamina! (se dirige a la entrada y se pone los zapatos)

Obotchaman: ¿ira a su casa?

Abale: no, creo que me quedare en la casa de Tsururin hoy, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar

Obotchaman: ¿ahora? Pero ya es muy de noche, ¿quiere que al menos la acompañe?

Abale: ¡no!, ¡estaré bien!, se cuidarme sola, me quedare a dormir allí y mañana iré directo a la estación de tren, así no tienes de que preocuparte, ¡nos vemos! (sale de la casa)

Obotchaman:… (agacha la cabeza).. lo siento

Mientras Abale se iba corriendo cabis baja a la casa de los Tsun, y al legar hay después de saludar tanto a los Señores Tsun como a Tsukutsun y Tsururin, va con Tsururin a su habitación para hablar y desahogarse

Abale: ¡huuuuyyy! Sniff ¡estoy tan molesta! (sollozando en el regazo de Tsururin) ¡no pensé nunca que llegaría a gustarme alguien!, Sniff, yo misma me propuse que nunca me iba a dejar vencer ni por Obotchaman y por Arale, ¡Y MIRAME AHORA!, sniff, (levanta la cabeza) ¿¡POR QUE TENGO QUE PASAR POR ESTO!? ¡y lo que mas me enoja es…! ¡que ni siquiera puedo odiar a Arale por esto!¡ella también termino por agradarme!, ¡porque me di cuenta que con su forma de ser y todo es una buena niña! ¡HUUUUYYY!, ¡ahora si entiendo porque a Obotchaman le gusta tanto ella!, ¡huuuyyy!, ¡me siento tonta al estar así!, sniff sniff sniff sniff

Abale siguió sollozando en el regazo de Tsururin mientras ella escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, también Tsukutsun estaba estaba en la entrada del cuarto de su hermana escuchando a Abale sollozar.

Al día siguiente en la estación de tren

Abale: ¿tengo los ojos hinchados?

Tsukutsun: no, te ves bien Abale

Taro: (se acerca a Abale) es una pena que tengas que irte ya

Piske: si, nos divertimos mucho contigo

Akane: aunque tienes suerte, Metrópolis es una hermosa ciudad, mucho mejor que la Aldea Pingüino

Tsururin: espero que tengas suerte haya

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡yo aun no quiero que te vallas!

Abale: si lo sé pero recuerda lo que te dije podemos vernos cuando queramos y si necesitas ayuda con otro robot del Dr. Mashirito Jr. sabes a quien llamar

Arale: Siiiiiiiii

Abale se acerca a Obotchaman y le susurra

Abale: Oye, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Arale?

Obotchaman : No aún no

Abale: ¿Todavía no? Si tu no le dices a esa despistada de Arale nunca se dará cuenta, y ya que la escogiste a ella que es menos linda que yo MASVALE QUE LAS COSAS VAYAN BIEN O ¡ NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!

Obotchaman : Si, si está bien

Abale: mmm (agarra su maleta y sube al tren) GRACIAS A TODOS NOS VEMOS

Todos : Adiós Abale , Adiós

Tsukutsun: Saben, a fin de cuentas Abale es en realidad una persona muy comprensiva y gentil

Pocos días después

Arale: ¡YOJOJIII! ¡recibí una carta de Abale! (muy feliz)

Tsururin: Yo también recibí una

Akane : ¿Si?,¿Y que decía?

Tsururin: Perdoname por mojar tus rodillas

Akane: ¿Ah?, ¿Tu carta que decía Arale?

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! (leyendo la carta) dice que yo siempre ando en la luna y está preocupada porque no me doy cuenta de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor , y dice que tengo que ser más observadora y prestar más atención

Akane: jijijiji (riendo)Si que te describe bien, yo que tu le haría caso

Tsururin: jiji (riendo)

Arale : ¡Hoyoyo! ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

Mientras tanto en otra parte Obotchaman también había recibido otra carta de Abale la cual decía:

Para mi mejor amigo Obotchaman

Desde Metrópolis voy a estar rezando para que te decidas y te le declares, Y siempre seas Feliz .

Firma: Abale

Obotchaman: … Srta. Abale (mirando el cielo)

Fin.


End file.
